Love Rival!
by Celestial Reyvateil
Summary: A new thief is in town and not only is he looking forward to stealing treasures, but he also wants to steal Mackenzie's heart! A rivalry begins to form between this new thief and The Cornstalker. Who will win the Touch Detective's heart?


Celestial Revyateil: Hello and welcome to "Love Rival" besides the Touch Detective section needs more fanfics!

Disclaimer: Celestial Revyateil doesn't own Touch Detective, only her OCs.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

Mackenzie was enjoying a cup of peppermint tea, when her eyes glance at the TV. The TV looked only a few years old and it at least looked modern in a sense. Mackenzie grabs the TV remote and turns on the TV. Just in time for the news.

_For some time now a new string of robberies has been happening since last month and police are currently investigation, who's responsible for these robberies. However police think it is a thief that goes by the name of Blackwolf, but they are not sure._

'Blackwolf?' Mackenzie thought as she slips some of her peppermint tea.

It has been 4 years since she has inherited the family business, and was now a working as a Detective. Mackenzie is now a 16 year old girl, her blond hair had amazingly grown and it went down to her hips. Cromwell even commented to her that she was looking more like her mother, yet had her father's personality. She was now 4'7 and her body was beginning to develop both petite and lithe features. She was wearing a blue dress that had a floral pattern all over it and white lace on the bottom of the dress, around her waist was a black sash that on the back was tied into a bow. Around her neck was an ivory scarf with a cherry blossom pattern on it, and on her head was a white beret.

"Milady it's time to go to school." A blue skinned man with white hair and beard said.

"Okay Cromwell," Mackenzie replied, stands up, and grabs her white massager bag.

"Nnf nnf." A mushroom with eyes, legs, and arms said and she turns to it.

"Bye Funhgi, and remember to be good." She said to Funhgi and Mackenzie begins to walk towards the door.

When she opens the door, a brunette was standing there and she was tapping her left foot impatiently. "What took you so long?" the brunette said and glares at Mackenzie. The brunette was wearing a black trench coat that had a black and white plaid as the neckline, cuffs, and inside of the coat. She was also wearing a crimson color shirt that had the words read "Don't mess with me!" in black, and a pair of black shorts. Her hair was a dark brown and her bangs were white. By her feet was a red colored rolling bag.

"How long were you waiting for me, Chloe?" Mackenzie asked.

"Half an hour!" Chloe replied and Mackenzie was resisting the urge to face palm at Chloe. Mackenzie instead let out a sigh. "I guess we should get going then…" Mackenzie said quietly and Chloe let out a approve "tch".

* * *

><p>"Hello Mackenzie, Chloe, how was your morning?" An orange haired girl asks both Mackenzie and Chloe as the two girls step inside the classroom. The orange haired girl was wearing a light green dress that had clouds on the bottom of the dress.<p>

"So-so." Mackenzie replies and sits down in her seat.

"Terrible." Chloe says and also sits down in her seat. Mackenzie raises an eyebrow, 'What makes it so terrible, besides waiting for me?' Mackenzie thought.

"Why was it terrible Chloe?" The orange haired girl asks.

"Because Penelope, my all so loving 'mom' decided that I needed to wake up early. So she woke me at 5:00 am in the morning!" Chloe said loudly and flail her arms in the air.

'At least your mom stays at home with you…' Mackenzie thought and looks at a nearby window instead of listening to Chloe rant. Mackenzie mother, after her dad dead from one of the cases he was working on, left to see and explore the globe. Not that Mackenzie blames her, and at least she would visit when it was a holiday.

"Mackenzie?" A girl with long gray hair and violet eyes says and Mackenzie turns her attention to the gray haired girl. The gray haired girl was wearing a black dress that had a long sleeved black satin blouse that looked like something of a kimono upper half with a red sash around her waist however the long skirt looked like it was two layered because the front of the skirt was a bit on the open side. On her head was a red head band that had a black rose on it.

"What is it Michiko?" Mackenzie asks.

"That damn cat isn't here yet right?" Michiko asked and looks around the classroom.

"I don't think so, and isn't Sunil taking honor classes?" Mackenzie replied and Michiko lets out a sigh of relief.

"Hey Mack, have you heard?" A green haired with pink eyes boy with green dog ears and matching green dog tail asked. The green haired boy was wearing a yellow t-shirt with a pair of white jeans.

"Heard what Irvin?" Mackenzie questioned.

"Today we are going to get a new exchange student." Irvin said and Chloe stop her ranting.

"What new exchange student?" Chloe asked.

"Well from what I heard he's from France. But that's all I heard." Irvin replied and shrugs.

Before Chloe could ask anything, a light brown haired woman wearing a red business jacket, red skirt, and inside the jacket a pink shirt enters the classroom. "Class return to your sits please," She said and the students begin to quite down and sit in their respectable desks.

"You can come in now." The teacher said and a boy with slight messy black hair that went down to he's chin enters the classroom. The boy was wearing a white t-shirt that had black vines surrounding a heart, and black jeans. When he turns to the students, they can see he had crimson colored red eyes.

"Class met our new exchange student, now why don't you introduce yourself to the class?" The teacher asked and the boy nods.

"Kiba L. Richard, it is a pleasure to met you all." Kiba said smiling.

"Well Kiba why don't you seat next to Mackenzie." The teacher said and Kiba walk towards the desk that was to the right of Mackenzie's desk.

* * *

><p>After the lesson ended and that lunch started, the new exchange student Kiba was already getting swarm by girls. "Man he must really be a magnet for girls to be swarm by them this fast…" A boy with light chestnut hair and green eyes said.<p>

"No shit." A black haired girl with scarlet colored highlights in her hair and teal colored eyes said as she pops in her mouth a piece of pink gum.

"Hey Mackenzie is it just me or is he looking at you?" Michiko asked and Mackenzie looks up from a book to see that Kiba was indeed looking at her, but quickly turns he's glaze away from her.

"Maybe he's taken a liking to you, Mackenzie. Or maybe it's love at first sight!" Penelope said with an innocent smile on her lips.

'I don't think so Penelope…' Mackenzie thought but instead said something else, "Maybe he's pondering and just noticed that he was looking at me." Mackenzie said looks at the clock.

"Michiko~!" They hear a cheerful voice and Michiko pales.

"Oh shit." Michiko said and runs out of the classroom like a bat out of hell. When she was out of the classroom, a boy with cobalt blue hair with matching colored cat ears and tail and he also had royal blue color eyes enters the classroom.

"Where she go?" The blue haired cat boy said looking around the classroom for Michiko.

'She ran out of here.' Mackenzie thought and instead said, "I think she went to the restrooms, Sunil."

"Is that so?" Sunil asked and Mackenzie nods. "Thanks Mackenzie!" Sunil said and quickly left the classroom to search for Michiko.

* * *

><p>"Finally, freedom!" Chloe shouted as Penelope, Mackenzie, and she were outside.<p>

"Hey Mackenzie you want to go to Sweet Mountain to have dessert?" Penelope asked.

"Why don't Chloe?" Mackenzie replied not that she mind what her friend was asking her, but was curious.

"Chloe said that she's busy with something." Penelope said and Chloe turns to Penelope.

"You damn straight I'm busy, so adios!" Chloe said and walks away from Mackenzie and Penelope. After Chloe left, Mackenzie and Penelope start to head for Sweet Mountain. A few minutes later, they enter the shopping plaza and Mackenzie takes a quick glance at the shop that read "Old Time". Old Time is an antique shop that appeared 4 years ago a few days later when she just turned into a full-fledged detective. The owner of Old Time was a 22 year old man named Connor, but she doesn't know he's full name.

Mackenzie herself had a…crush on Connor, and the only being she told this to was Funghi. Mackenzie then turns her glance away from Old Time to the shop next to it, Sweet Mountain. Penelope opens the door and they could hear the doorbell on the door chime, and a light pale blond woman wearing a sapphire colored dress with a white apron over it, the woman's blond hair was in a bun and her bangs were curled, she turn to the two girls and smile at them. "Welcome." She said and both Mackenzie and Penelope sit at one of the tables by the door.

"What would you two like?" The blond woman asked.

"What are today's recommended pasties, Antoinette?" Mackenzie asked.

"Today's recommended pasties are white chocolate pumpkin cookies and spicy cheesecake." Antoinette replied.

'Spicy cheesecake..?' Mackenzie thought, but quickly shakes it off.

"I'll have chocolate banana brownies, please." Penelope said.

"I'll just have a strawberry tart with white chocolate sauce on it." Mackenzie said and Antoinette nods at them and walks towards kitchen. When Antoinette disappeared, the door opens and a girl who looked to be 10 years old enters. The girl had magenta pink colored hair and black eyes. The magenta pink haired girl was wearing a black blouse that had white cotton trims and a frilly black above knee length skirt that also had white cotton trim on it. She was also wearing black detached sleeves that also have white cotton trim on them. On the magenta pink haired girl's head was a black head band that had red cotton trims on it. The girl turns to Mackenzie and smiles happily. "Hello Mackenzie!" She happily said and takes a seat next to Mackenzie.

"Hello Rosangela and how is the day going for you?" Mackenzie asked and Antoinette comes out of the kitchen carrying a tray that had two cups on it.

"Why hello Rosangela and what would you like?" Antoinette asked as she puts down the two cups on the table. Penelope's cup of filled with milk, while Mackenzie's was filled with hot chamomile tea.

"I'll have snickerdoodle cookies and peanut butter cookies please." Rosangela said and Antoinette nods. Antoinette then heads back to the kitchen and Rosangela looks at Mackenzie.

"It was so-so." Rosangela replied.

"So Mackenzie, any news on Mr. Cornstalker?" Penelope asked and sips some of her milk.

"Nope, everything is quiet with him…" Mackenzie said and also takes some sips from her own cup. The Cornstalker is a well known thief and master of disguise. Mackenzie wherever or not liked it, but she was the Cornstalker's archrival…at let's that is what he says/proclaims. She also had a feeling that the Cornstalker was Connor, why? Well since the one case she was on when she needed to try and wake up Silver, a marionette. Connor was one the first person she asked in how to wind-up Silver, not only that but when she returned to the house she received a warning letter from the Cornstalker. Other time was when the Cornstalker's pocket watch fell to the floor, in the case of when the aliens almost invaded Earth. But the pocket watch was no ordinary pocket watch it was an antique pocket watch.

"Maybe there isn't anything to steal?" Rosangela asked and Antoinette came out holding two plates in each hand. Antoinette then puts the plates down and once again heads back to the kitchen.

"Hmm…maybe it could be that Rosangela." Mackenzie said as she grabs a fork and cut a piece of the strawberry tart and eats it. Rosangela's head shots up when the scent of cookies in the air hits her nostrils. True enough, Antoinette came out of the kitchen holding a plate and a cup. Antoinette then puts the items down and Rosangela immediately attacks them with extreme gusto.

A few minutes later they finished eating their pasties and paid for their pasties (even though Mackenzie instead that she paid for Rosangela, Rosangela denied Mackenzie's offer and paid for her own cookies herself instead). They even walk out of Sweet Mountain and Rosangela looks at them.

"I better go home before mommy gets mad…Bye Mackenzie and Penelope." Rosangela said and walks away from the two older females.

"Are you going home too Penelope?" Mackenzie asked Penelope.

"Nope, I'm going to shop a bit before I go home." Penelope replied.

"Okay well I'm going home then." Mackenzie said, 'And please don't go wandering off and get kidnapped like last time…' Mackenzie thought before walking away from Penelope.

'Now then, I wonder what Cromwell is cooking or getting for dinner.' Mackenzie thought while deep inside her mind she was also pondering about the new exchange student.

**Chapter 1 end**

* * *

><p>Celestial Revyateil: Hooray Chapter 1 is done! And please don't forget to review!<p> 


End file.
